


Dreaming Of You

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: You [1]
Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Dakota has Issues™️, M/M, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: It was a dream, Dakota knew this. Of course he knew this. When would Cav touch him like this? Kiss him like this? Love him like this? He gave up trying to change the course of his dreams. It was nice to dream of. To let himself think he was loved.





	Dreaming Of You

_It was a dream, Dakota knew this. Of course he knew this. When would Cav touch him like this? Kiss him like this? Love him like this? He gave up trying to change the course of his dreams. It was nice to dream of. To let himself think he was loved._

 

Dream Cav was kissing his neck as he fucked him. Felt him thrust so deep inside of him that Dakota couldn’t help but cry out. Moaning for Cav to move faster, Dream Cav giving him everything he so desperately needed in that moment. 

 

Dream Cav kissed his lips, his tongue ravishing his mouth as his cock stilled. Dakota could feel his pussy being filled with cum. Could feel the twitching inside of him as Cav slowly thrusted in, one hand reaching in between their thighs as he rubbed his clit. 

 

“Want you to cum.” Cav whispered in his ear, the bite almost felt real and Dakota clenched hard around Dream Cav’s cock, cumming hard as he threw his head back. 

 

Dakota was awake. Who wouldn’t be after cumming hard while dreaming of their best friend fucking them? He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew he should get up and change his underwear and probably eat something. But for right now.  He would lay there and try to convince himself he wasn’t in love with his best friend. 

 

But this happened every night for the last few months. And there was no denying that he was head over heels in love with Balthazar Cavendish. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos feed my soul 💖


End file.
